The Fragile Charm
by The Hidden Umbreon
Summary: An albino white fur with red eyes eevee named Ever discovers a necklace. But it's what the necklace does.. or has.. that makes it so special. My first upload, in fact, first story!
1. Inside an Eggshell

Please note that GameFreak and Nintendo own the title Pokémon. All  
species of characters belong to their corresponding developers. The  
idea of this story, along with it's plot, copyright towards Me. Any OC  
(original characters) copyright to their respectful owners. I do not  
own Pokémon, nor do I attend to steal/copy any idea a User of this  
site has published.

{It's dark...} I thought. {Where am I?} I tried to feel around for any  
clues on where my location was, but all I can feel is a  
white cold wall all around me, even under and above me. {Odd..}

{Hello?} I heard in the 'room' I was in. I tried to answer, but all  
that came out a few muffles here and there. {Are you alive?} I tried  
to reply, but again no good.

Out of no where, I felt heavier. I didn't know why, and I didn't  
really care. Feeling a since of Closterfobia, I tried my best to  
stretch myself as far out as possible in an attempt to move the walls  
farther from me. As I was doing that, a small crack formed around the  
walls I was in. {Maybe it's breaking..} I thought.

{Yeah, it is! Keep doin' what'cha doin'!} I heard suddenly. I was  
thinking someone was in the room with me, but from the small amount of  
light that came from the crack. The light outside was to bright, so  
there was no use to attempt to see what was outside.

Taking this time see what was around me, all I was was white walls  
around me, as I thought. Looking around, I eventually looked down to  
see two white legs below me. I instantly knew whose were my forelegs.  
I looked around my body with what light I had and made mental notes of  
my white, long fur.

{Hello? Ya' there?} I heard again. Knowing I was the only one in this  
small room, I started to freak out.

"It's moving again!" I heard outside.

"Shh, Shh, you might startle him!" I heard from another voice. This  
voice was a little more higher then the first.

"Or her." The deeper toned voice said.

I figured it was a male and female talking about, well, me. Wanting to  
know more about what was going on, I started to scratch at the crack  
in the room in hopes it would spread. To my luck, I hoped right.

As the crack started to grow, I was soon realizing all I saw outside  
was white. Instantly as I stuck my nose out the crack, I felt a  
burning sensation on me. It felt like my entire body was on fire for a  
split second till it felt cold. Everything then went white in the  
small room. After that, nothing. Seriously, 'nothing' happened. I felt  
nothing, no emotions, no thoughts. I couldn't feel, see, or smell.

A few seconds later, it felt like I fell on a hard ground, that then  
felt even softer then the other room. I looked around and saw a huge  
spiky yellow thing right up in my face. Looking to my left, I saw  
another thingy that looked pink. From my position, it looked like it  
had a tail bigger then me!

"I think you scared it stiff, get your face outa his!" a voice stated.  
It sounded like it came from the pink thingy's direction.

"OK, OK, I just wanted to see what she looked like. Why is she white?"  
The yellow thing said.

"How do you know it's a girl?"

"I don't, I'm just guessing."

White they were talking to each other, I decided I needed to call them  
something incase I need these people. Out of all the words that came  
through my mind, one popped out at me like a brick.

"Mama!" I said. {I sound alot deferent then I thought.}

"What? I'm not your mom, she is!" The yellow figure said towards me.

I looked to the pink thingy the yellow one pointed to, wondering what  
he was talking about.

{Maybe he wants me to call her mama?} I thought. Testing my theory, I  
questioned the name towards her. "Mama?" I said.

The pink one, I meant, Mama started walking to me. "Come here," she  
stated, {Come to mommy!}

{Mommy sounds like mama..} I thought, {maybe they're the same?}

The pink- err, mama sat behind me white her tail went over me on the  
other side. "There, nice and cozy, huh?"

"I guess, but I bet it's not as fun." The yellow male said above me.

"Not as fun as what?" I heard behind me. Must be Mama.

"As fun as this!" The male picked me up by my neck, and thrown on top  
of the male. Feeling scared of how high I was, I started to struggle  
to get off. And that's exactly what happened when I fell off of him.

"Whaa!" I screamed while shutting my eyes as tight as possible before  
I started feeling light. Everything was a shade of pink. I opened my  
eyes to see what I was on a ground, but not the ground. I slowly  
started to move to Mama. {Is she doing this?} I started to think.

"Since when were you that good at physic? I thought you sucked?" I  
heard behind me.

"Since I had to care for a pup. And since I wanted to lock your jaw  
shut-tight so I don't have to hear you anymore." Mama said.

"Sorry.."

"What were you doing?"

"I was just-" I blocked them both out, wanting to see if I could  
remember what happened to me, how I lost my memory, and what that room  
was. {Thinking of that room, I wonder where it is..}

Looking around, I found a few white chips around, a few round black  
thingies here and there, and a big pile of stringy stuff where Mama  
was.

After she set me down, I cuddled up against her feeling a lot warmer  
now. "You see? He's halve scared to death!" she yelled as I covered my  
ears.

"Or he's just cold. I should get Tyler over here to light us a fire,  
maybe he'll actually do it this time."

I started to wonder what a tyler was. {Maybe it's something I can eat!}


	2. On My Own

{...It's cold..} I thought as I tried to remember my surroundings.

I look up to see that I fell out of my pile of leaves, now I'm on the  
cold, hard floor of my burrow.

Hold up, I'm guessing you guys don't know what has happened since my  
birth to now. A quick recap: I am a shiny eevee with bright red eyes,  
my mom is an espeon who's name I don't know; while my father is a  
jolteon named Scyler. My dad left for a 'vacation' as he said it, so I  
haven't seen him for a while.

Anyway, I don't wanna talk much about this, this is about me!

I got up off the floor, the sun's rays attacking my eyes. I stepped  
out of my burrow, which was just a small whole under a tree when I  
found it, going to the spring I lived by.

As I stepped outside, a nice cool breeze swept over the forest. "Feels  
nice outside today.." I said as I leaned against the wind. Snapping  
out of my thoughts of distraction, I head towards the path that leads  
to the springs. {Lets see... there's that tree with the hole, over  
there is that weird hole in the ground, so the path should be right  
abo-} I stopped my thoughts as I tripped over a few rocks.

{Ouch..} I said mentally as I picked myself back up. Looking down to  
where I fell, I saw a small strange rock with a brown string going  
through it. Picking it up, I thought of what it could be. After a few  
moments not knowing what it is or what it could be for, I decided to  
tie it across my head until I got back to my den.

As I placed it around me, I felt a little cold, as if there was a  
breeze without wind. I mentally laughed as I thought that it might've  
had to do something with the rock that was currently around my neck.

Reaching the straight path to the road, I saw the flat land in which  
the springs resided in, and went that way. About halve way there, I  
noticed there was a blue figure in the spring. Me being an Eevee an  
all, my natural instincts were telling me to hide. But I knew I could  
hold myself up to a small mudkip, which atleast is what I thought it  
was. Getting closer and closer, my mind started to think of the  
features it had, what pokémon live around here, and what could handle  
water. {Not a fire type.. can't be something big, only charizards fly  
around here and they don't like water... what pokémon, though, has a  
yellow fin instead of a mudkip? Big mudkip...} I thought to myself as  
I had the idea to poke it. {Maybe it's friendly!}

Getting a small grunt in reply, I decided to ignore it and continue to  
lean into the spring. I got into the other end of the small hole as I  
soaked into it's nice refreshing heat radiating from the water.

As I continued to watch the oversized mudkip wake from what I believe  
was a small nap, I saw it rise so it was on top of the water. {He's  
walking on water!} I thought in fear as I sunk lower into the water.  
{Maybe he won't see me...} I lied to myself, I knew my white fur was a  
dead give away.

In just a few seconds, I saw that it was not a mudkip, but just a  
vaporeon napping in the water. What I thought of as a mudkip floating,  
was a vaporeon rising out.

As the Vaporeon looked around, taking in his surroundings, I noticed  
me and glared at me, a small ruble of a growl comeing from the middle  
of his chest.

I sunk in lower, in hopes I would not be murdered on the spot. I  
wasn't trespassing, this spot was known as a Wonder location of the  
forest, so it was for everyone. Wonder locations are special spots,  
like hotsprings, waterfalls, or anything that can make you go "Wow!"

I sunk so deep in the water, I almost drowned in it. "What are you  
doing here?" the vaporeon asked.

I rose up a little so I could open my maw without water rushing in it  
and used FALSE COURAGE, a move my Father thought me after our den got  
attacked one night. "What am I doing here? Excuse me, but I could of  
sworn this was a public place. How about you mind your own business,  
and I'll mind mine!" {Ironic,} I thought, {and just a moment ago I was  
poking him...}

"What?" The vaporeon asked as he same to my right, "Get the heck out  
of here, you little wimp!" I was correct, it was a male. And it seemed  
angry.

I was amused as I noticed the Vaporeon was taken back by how brave I  
was. {Glad I have a colorful set of moves...} I stated inwardly.  
Looking back to the Vaporeon, I noticed that it got right up in my  
face to look more threatening, and even started to bare his fangs  
more.

"Get the hell out!" Now, I was a little scared.

Luckily for me, FALSE COURAGE was still in effect, so I could atleast  
still seem tough. "Dude, get out of my face! Smells like you rolled in  
a pile of droppings. I'll leave for now, but I swear if you try  
anything funny I'll kill you on the spot and make it seem like a  
hunting accident!" I snarled back.

The Vaporeon was taken back by what I said, full of anger and  
confusion as I ran out the side of the spring, my FALSE COURAGE worn  
out. I made a dash to my den as I looked back, not seeing the  
vaporeon. That was until I bumped right into him in front of me.

I instantly curled up, tail above my head to shield it from any blow,  
as if it would do any good to a Vaporeon, who obviously looked as if  
it could fight.

Hearing the rumbling growl of the Vaporeon stop, I looked up to see  
that once again, the Vaporeon wasn't in front of me. I soon realized  
he made his way behind me, then raising a hand. {I hope that doesn't  
mean what I think it does!} I thought as I feared for my life. Trying  
to get up and run away, I hard a big Pop, then noticed I was on the  
ground. Before I could react, I felt an enormous amount of pain in my  
head, causing me to pass out from the blow to the head.


	3. A new awakening

Since CH.2 was short, I quickly updated to chapter 3!

* * *

I felt cold as I woke from my unpeaceful nap, thinking one thing one  
thing. {What's that feeling..} It felt as if something was controlling  
my arms, and I couldn't move them. I started to struggle from my  
position, only to be attacked by a large patch of light. As I wandered  
to what it was attacking me, I felt lightheaded. I looked down to see  
that I was flying! I was above this large, never ending sea of sand on  
my left, and a vast ocean on my right! {I'm defenently dreaming...} I  
thought as I began to glide downward.

Out in the distant, I saw what looked to be a white leaf from all the  
red sand and dark blue water.. As I got down, I noticed it just looked  
small because I was up high in the sky. The white leaf, as I went  
down, turned out to be another white eevee, just like me!

As I got closer to take a better look, it fuzzed out of existence,  
then reappeared right in front of my eyes! As if on que, a somewhat  
invisible flooring held me and whoever this guy was up. As I took a  
closer look, I saw him open his eyes, and just like me, they were red!

"You better wake up now." He said. His voice sounded distant, even if  
he was next to me.

"What?" I questioned.

"Seems like I better wake up. Maybe, we both need to wake up. Go  
ahead, close your eyes now, because in just a moment I'll open mine.  
Wanna wake up? Just think of death. You'll wake up, as I fall into a  
deep, dark sleep.~" He stated to me before placing his left paw on my  
forehead.

I was about to ask what he was saying, when the floor felt as if it  
wasn't there before. I was falling! As the floor came closer, I only  
though of this as a dream, so maybe if I die here, I would wake up. It  
always seem to work before. As I tried to concentrate on "falling to  
my death," everything started to spin, as I awakened.

I awake to see that I'm on a tree. My head hurt a little, but other  
then that I was fine. Trying to remember what happened, I looked  
around in shock of the vaporeon, in hopes that he may not have noticed  
me awake.  
As I stood on the long branch I was resting on in a moment, I noticed  
that I didn't know where I was. I was on a single tree, in what seemed  
to be in the middle of a huge meadow. "Nothing but grass..." I stated,  
as I looked as far as I could out in the distance to see how far the  
grass stretched. "It goes on for miles!"

Hoping off the tree, my head flooded with lots of questions, like "Why  
am I here?" or "What happen to me?" and "Where am I?"

I decided to walk out away from the tree, in hopes that I may see some  
other form of life besides all this greenery. By now, I wouldn't even  
mind seeing that Vaporeon.

By the time it was getting dark, I was already tired, thirsty, and  
hungry. Even worse, I was only a quarter away from the dead tree to  
the mountains. Thinking of where to go, I started to use Dig to make a  
small hole to hide in. As I was digging, the soil started to get more  
and more loose, until I found a hole in my hole! It was an underground  
den!

I kept my digging until I was about to see inside then small pocket of  
air in the ground, that's about when I slipped in and fell inside head  
first. The fall was surprisingly long, and the ground was a lot harder  
then expected.

As I recovered from my sudden fall, I looked around as to where I was  
with what light came from the hole I had recently fell through. And  
may I say, it was huge! The entire place was like a cavern, it could  
fit a full grown charizards with enough room to fly in. I noticed some  
of the cavern was a huge drop into a room about the same size. I would  
be able to drop into the room and safely land in the water below, but  
taking a better look I noticed I wouldn't even be able to get out when  
I got up there.

"I guess I could live here for now, until I find a way out," I stated  
after not smelling any other sign of life.

Finding a little patch of hay near the wall, I decided that this place  
may have been someone's home, but might've left. Walking towards the  
patch, I looked up through the hole I feel and noticed that it was  
dark out there. My eyes must've gotten used to the dark for me to not  
notice how dark it was.

"Worst birthday ever..." I noted as I closed my eyes, ready for sleep.


End file.
